nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots cutscenes
Cutscene 1: Chadbot: Please! Leave me alone!! XJ-Negative: SHUT UP, Now bow down before your new master. So you are the Chadbot, nice to meet you. Chadbot: Oh my God, don't be rude sir. If this is the work of Calamitous, I will not cooperate with anyone. XJ-Negative; He has not anything to do here. Chadbot: What the....?! Who are you? If you want to use my factory for evil purposes, I will not. XJ-Negative: Oh no, my friend. This dump dosen't work for my plans. But your knowledge and some things here will be useful. Take him now! (As 2 Exo-Huggles pick him up) XJ-Negative: Dark Spectro, tell me, did you find them. Dark Spectro: Yes Sir. Over here. XJ-Negative: Everything is ready to move to our base? Dark Spectro: Yes Sir. Everything is ready. XJ-Negative: Excellent, I want to start as soon as possible. You did a good job. Dark Spectro: Thanks, Master. (XJ-Negative evil laughs) Cutscene 2: (In Sanjay and Craig) Sanjay: Dude, best party ever. Craig: Yeah man, you finally kissed Belle. Sanjay: Do you know what time is it? Both: FRYCADE TIME. Sanjay: Also, what ever happened to that guy, El Charro Negro? (KABOOM) Craig: Come on, dude. Let's go check that out. Cutscene 3: (In My Life as a Teenage Robot) Jenny: Well, school ends and its time to go home. Mmm...but, I miss the glorious days. And going to school is boring these days. And I miss my battles with supervillains. Indeed, I miss Vexus. Well like some people say "You don't appreciate what you have until you lose it". And I guess....also I think I'll never find the perfect guy for me...aaahhh. (Her machine phone rings) Jenny: Mom, what's happening Dr. Wakeman: XJ-9, back home so soon! I'm being attackby some strange robots and.... Jenny: MOM!? (As her phone shuts off) (Then her house is destroyed) Jenny: But what happens here? (Then she loses her powers) Jenny: But.....what happened to my powers. (Then a Exo-Huggle and some Jennybots shows up) Jeny: No...it can't...your the Toybots! Cutscene 4: (In Danny Phantom) (As Danny and Sam are being chased by Dannybots) Sam: Danny! What's going on. Danny:I don't know. And the worst part is that my powers are gone. (As a Dannybot grabs Sam) Sam: DANNY!!! Danny: SAM!!!!!!!! Sam: Danny, run now. Forget me. Go Away. Danny: SAM NO, I will not leave. Sam: Please Danny, then you can rescue me. Go for support and run. Danny: Okay, we will come back for you, I promised. Or lightning, I can only talk to someone, Jimmy Neutron!. Cutscene 5: (In The Alliance) Frankie: Ahhhhhh, what a nice day to do relax. Jason: Give it back, Nia. I found it first. Nia; Ok, but you gotta catch me first. (As he tackles her down) Frankie: Ok, maybe I can relax ya be quiet. I'll be at my computer watching Sean, to make sure he don't have any evil plots for today. (As the Frankiebots busted through the walls out of nowhere, causing Frankie and Jason to fling to the other side) All: (screams) (As an army of Stun Bunnies jump through the hole and kidnapped Nia) Frankie: RUN!!!!!!!! (As him and Jason screams and run) Cutscene 6: (In Monsters vs. Aliens) (As Susan grows ginormic size to crush the Toybots) Susan: Take that you robo-imposters. B.O.B.: Oooh....a toybot that looks like me. (As he swallows it) (But unfortunatilly, he was captured with Link and Dr. C) Coverton: Aaaah, what's going on? AAAAAAAAHHHHHH Susanbot: Come back here. Meanwhile........ Cutscene 7: In secret base, New Toyco (As the Toy-Nator shows each characters being captured on their screen bellies) XJ-Negative: Excellent, new Toybots are much better than expected. Each world of NICK is falling apart. But still, I should leave no stones unturned. Dark Spectro: Dark Spectro here, what do you need? XJ-Negative: We detected a transmission in Retroville, it has to be Jimmy Neutron. Use your mech suit, catch Jimmy, and bring him to me. And Dark.....send The Magophoidbot to catch any other character. Dark Spectro: Yes Master. XJ-Negative: Soon, soon this world not be more than he, forgotton. Cutscene 7: (In the Axis Powers meeting) Alfred:Hey guys,Toybots are ruling the world and... ALF:Hey Alfred,where do you keep the in case of emergency casserole dishes? Alfred:Why? Garfield:The Lasagna won't fit in the toaster. All:... ALF:Never mind,we'll make a peanut butter sandwich, where's the blender? (Suddenly,a FELICIANOBOT,LUDWIGBOT AND HONDABOT take over and kidnap Michelle) ALF and Garfield:Don't worry,we'll save you! FELICIANOBOT:GET AWAY,PUNKS! ALF:Never mind,RUN! The Magophoidbot: Not so fast. Feliciano: Oh come on, not YOU again. (As he grabs Feliciano, ALF, Garfield, Ludwig, Honda Kiku, and the others,and also kidnaps The Minions,Gru,Charlie Brown,Snoopy and Woodstock,but Woodstock makes a hole in the bag and Snoopy and Woodstock escape without anyone noticing,so Snoopy and Woodstock escape to find Frankie and the other surviviors) Cutscene 8: Danny: Alright, Phantom to Neutron, can you read me. Jimmy: Jimmy's here, over. Danny: Boy, PLEASE say you got Spongebob, Timmy, and Tak with you. Jimmy: Unfortunatilly, they got captured too. But I have a..... (As he got captured too) Danny: JIMMY?! (As a portal to Hetelia World, then he jumps in) Cutscene 9: Danny: I'm sorry, but I need to borrow your car, guys. Please. Thanks. ALF: No wait. (As he drove off back into Monsters vs. Aliens) Vornicarn: (Roaring, then whimpers as he got captured) (Coverton and Sqweeps screaming as they got captured) Danny: Susan, come with me if you want to live. (As he takes Susan with him) (In The Alliance) (Frankie and Jason screaming and being chased by the Toybots) (As they see Danny and Susan come by) Frankie: HEY, WAIT. Come on, Jason. Danny: Hurry, there's no time. (In MLAATR) (As Jenny and Brad are being chased by the Jennybots, and some Exo-Huggles) Brad: What's going on? Why are there evil versions of yourself. (As the car pulls up with Danny, Susan, Frankie, and Jason) Danny: Rise abord. Frankie: Better climb now. Jenny: Danny? What are you doing here? Danny: COME ON!!!!! No time to explain. I have oyu, Jenny. Jenny: Brad go, up. Brad: Ok, if I...... (As a Jennybot shoots a plunger and kidnaps Brad, then Brad screams) Jenny: BRAD, NO!!!!!!!! Danny: I'm sorry, but we cannot help right now. Jenny: Come on, we have to go for it. Frankie: Danny is right. Danny; We have to find our last ally. Cutscene 10: (Snoopy and Woodstock try to find Frankie and the others) ???:Need help,guys? Snoopy and Woodstock:??? ???:It's ok,I won't hurt. (??? takes off his hood) Anime Kenny:You guys need help finding out what happened? Snoopy and Woodstock:(cheering) Anime Kenny:Come on guys,let's go find the others! The Magophoidbot: 2 escaped prisoner. (As he takes Snoopy and Woodstock) Snoopy and Woodstock: (screaming) Let us go!!!!! Anime Kenny: Don't worry, I'm coming back to get you guys. Cutscene 11: (In Sanjay and Craig) Craig: Dude! Don't you have another plan. Sanjay: YES, keep running faster. (As they scream, while running from the Sanjaybots and Craigbots) Danny: SANJAY! CRAIG! Hop in. Sanjay: Come on, Craig. (As he bites on the car and pulls him and Sanjay in) Danny: Ok, that's everybody. (Then the Magophoidbot came and shot their car down, causing them to fall down the hill) Cutscene 13: Anime Kenny:Great,first I lost Snoopy and Woodstock,what's next? (Anime Kenny sees the car falling down the hill) Anime Kenny:Hmm,I wonder what happened there? I'll check it out. Cutscene 14: Meanwhile, back in The Toybot Factory. Exo-Huggles: Oh Master, I returned with reload. Dark Spectro: Excellent catch, Jimmy Neutron? Yes, I have them in my hands. I'll take this one to my master. The others, take them to their capsule. (As Dark Spectro shows Jimmy how they make the toybots) Dark Spectro: Open the doors. Exo-Huggle: Yes, yes dark. XJ-Negative: Welcome Dark Spectro, you brought our guest Jimmy Neutron? Dark Spectro: Yes. Here it hath my lord. Jimmy: (as he awakes) Ehhhh.....what happened? XJ-Negative: Awakened the sleepy dwarf. Cutscene 15: XJ-Negative: I was waiting.... Jimmy: Who, who are you? XJ-Negative: I am the only rulerf of the Toybots, and YOUR future ruler. I want you to build something for me. Jimmy: I do not build anything. XJ-Negative: Now tell me this, do you recognize these 2? (As Professor Calamitous and Chadbot was captured) Calamitous: JIMMY NEUTRON?! Jimmy: PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS?! XJ-Negative: You 2 worked together to build a dimmensional portal. Calamitous: Hey! Are you talking about the idea with my original toybots? Great. XJ-Negative: As already noticed, Calamitous is a genius, and half-witted, Chad-bot forced him to make new toybots. And clear, I have a portal for more advanced for more of my troops. Jimmy: You're crazy. I'll never build a portal for you. XJ-Negative: Now take him away with the others. (As the Exo-Huggles put him his capsule) XJ-Negative: Magophoidbot, report. The Magophoidbot: Status: I have them targeted. XJ-Negative: Soon, all the Nicktoons will be captured. Cutscene 16: (Back in Sanjay and Craig) (Anime Kenny (now in Mysterion form) goes to the car crash to see what happened) Mysterion:Are you guys ok? Danny: Uh, yes? Who are you? (As the mysterion takes off his hood) Frankie: Oh, it's just Anime Kenny. Ok, dude we need your help, because.. Anime Kenny: LOOK OUT. (As the Magophoidbot kidnaps Jason and Craig) All: (screams) Magophoidbot: 2 more prisoners: captured. Indentity: The Magophoidbot. Status of Nicktoons: End of the road. Anime Kenny:Yeah right... (Anime Kenny turns into Princess Kenny and rainbow blasts the Magophoidbot,then runs) Anime Kenny: What are you waiting for? Follow me if you don't want to be captured! Magophoidbot: Direct Order: Transform. (As Sanjaybots and Craigbots transform into their tank mode) (As the Toybots, Exo-Huggles, and Stun Bunnies chases them) (Anime Kenny (in Princess Kenny form) rainbow blasts all Toybots,Exo-Huggles, and Stun Bunnies) Anime Kenny:I think we're safe,and I was the one who had to save you guys. (As more shows up) Sanjay: There's too many of them. Frankie: Quick, everybody in this cave. (As everybody enters the cave to hide) Princess Kenny: STOP, it's a dead end. (As the Magophoidbot busted a small hole through the cave, were only the Exo-Huggles and Stun Bunnies can fit through) Danny: Maybe we don't have our powers, but were not caught. Stun Bunny: Give me your hammer. Well, Nicktoons and Anime Kid who keeps transforming into a princess, if they want to be prisoners. GO TO EMPTY. (As one of the Stun Bunny hits the Nicktoons and Anime/Princess Kenny, causes all of them to fall off a cliff) All: (screams) Frankie: What's gonna happen next? (As they fall into a portal) Cutscene 17: Back at The Toybot Factory (As a machine was interviewing XJ-Negative to the Toybots) (As Magophoidbot put Jason and Craig in their capsule) (Then Craig spots Noodman) Craig: YOU, I bet your behind all of this too. Noodman: Oh relax, silly. I'm a prisoner too, just like you. Stun Bunny: I hope you enjoy your time, losers. Magophoidbot: Reafirms: Captured Nicktoons incomplete. Conclusion: Masters gets furious. Stun Bunny: I'm happy to report that the lastest Nicktoons have been catured. XJ-Negative: Well, I'm not happy that 6 nicktoons aren't here. And who makes fly is YOU!!!!!!!! >:( Stun Bunny: Please sir, don't hurt me, I'm soft. (As a huge rock crush him) Cutsceme 18: (All Nicktoons and Anime Kenny wake up in a Yellow Submarine) Paul McCartney:Hello mates,we're The Beatles! Anime Kenny:WHAT? No Way! Ringo Starr:We heard that XJ-Negative has captured almost all Nicktoons,and we had to hide. George Harrison:We could help on your adventures,if you can let us. Anime Kenny:YES,YOU CAN!!! John Lennon:Alright,let's go save everyone and defeat XJ-Negative! Anime Kenny:Wow,I wasn't expecting you guys to help,we do need your help though! John Lennon:Sure,anything for you guys,what's the plan? Anime Kenny:Ok,here's the plan... Cutscene 19: (This scene just shows El Charrro Negro visiting his sister's graveyard.) Cutscene 20: (Back in Sanjay and Craig) Dark Spectro: What happened to the Nicktoons and that Anime kid who keeps transforming into a princess? Did they get captured? Magophoidbot: Possible. Dark Spectro: (on his communication watch) Master, currently, we lost the Nicktoons and that Anime Male Princess. XJ-Negative: Mmm.....well, do you know where they went? Stun Bunny: Well, I just hit all of them with one of the Exo-Huggle's mallet and suddenly, they all fell down a portal. XJ-Negative: Then YOU'RE going to be the one to find them. Get rid of him, Dark. (As Dark Spectro kicks Stun Bunny down the portal) Stun Bunny: (screaming while falling) But it was an accident. Dark Spectro: Transportation Magophoidbot, lets follow where they went. (As him and the Magophoidbot jumps down the portal) Cutscene 21: (In the woods, as Frankie, Susan, Sanjay, Danny, Jenny, Anime Kenny, and The Beatles was walking alone, lost in the middle of the woods) (As 3 dogs came) All: (scream) (Danny, Frankie, and Sanjay gets bitten and pass out) Paul: Get back or we will play loud. (As they play one of their song) (Then the dogs bit all 4 of them, and they pass out) Anime Kenny: It looks like it's up to me again. (As he turns into Princess Kenny and shoots one of the dogs with his rainbow) Princess Kenny: Take that you filthy dog. Jenny: Kenny, look out. (As Jenny and Susan jumps out and get bitten and they pass out, then a dog bites Princess Kenny from behind, causes him to turn back into Anime Kenny and pass out) (As El Charro Negro came) Dogs: (growling, as heading towards him) El Charro Negro: Pipe down, stupid puppies. (As he whips all of them, and they all ran away) Cutscene 22: Anime Kenny:Ouch,my back hurts,but there all gone,good. Ringo:Hold on,I see someone,who could it be? Anime Kenny:Guys,wake up,I see someone. Paul:Who could it be? Sino and Sina: Hello, guys. (As Sino, Sina, and El Charro Negro nursed everyone back to health.) Cutscene 23: Jimmy: Now let's see how I can work this thing. (As a portal opens up) XJ-Negative: Yes, YES. (Then it closes down) XJ-Negative: WHAT, take him back to his cell. TBA Category:NICKTOONS